As a part of environmental pollution measures, the development of a hybrid vehicle using a torque of a motor, a fuel cell vehicle, an electric vehicle, and so on has recently been in the limelight. The vehicles as described above are generally equipped with a power control unit (PCU) controlling power supplied from a driving battery (for example, voltage of 300 V) to be supplied to a motor in a desired state.
The PCU includes electrical devices such as an inverter, a smoothing condenser, and a converter. If the electrical devices are supplied with electricity, the electrical devices generate heat. Therefore, the electrical devices have to include a separate cooler.
As the relevant technologies, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-245478 (Published On Sep. 7, 2001, Title: Cooler for inverter) discloses an inverter using a semiconductor module having semiconductor devices of IGBT, etc. and a diode embedded therein and Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2008-294283 (Published on Dec. 4, 2008, Title: Semiconductor Device) discloses a heat sink installed to contact a lower side surface of a semiconductor device and having a fluid flowing thereinto to exchange heat.
The single side cooling scheme has a limit of cooling performance. To improve the above problem, a dual side cooling scheme is devised. The dual side cooling scheme has a structure in which an element is inserted into a space between heat exchangers, and therefore should satisfy all the conditions that an insertion interval of the electrical device of the heat exchanger needs to be higher than a height of the electrical device and the electrical device and the heat exchanger need to be pressed to each other well to increase heat transfer performance of the heat exchanger.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the heat exchanger based on the dual side cooling scheme may be configured to include tubes 20 positioned on both side surfaces of the electrical device 10 and having a heat exchange medium flowing thereinto and tanks 30 coupled with both ends of the tubes and having the heat exchange medium introduced into or discharged, therefrom. However, the heat exchanger should be brazed to fix the insertion space of the electrical device and then insert the electrical device, and as a result it has the disadvantage in that it is difficult to perform the insertion operation of the electrical device.
Further, if the interval between the tubes is wide to facilitate the insertion of the electrical device, the heat exchanger has a disadvantage in that the electrical device and the tube are not pressed to each other and thus the heat exchange efficiency is reduced.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a heat exchanger for cooling an electrical device capable of facilitating the insertion of the electrical device and pressing the electrical device and the heat exchanger to each other well.